Lipstick and Silk
by Vampiric Charms
Summary: Lin and Tenzin share a moment in the coatroom of an elegant dining establishment in the city. Things only get a little out of hand. Pre-series Lin/Tenzin, complete.


**Rated for adult themes and situations, and borders on M in there. Lin and Tenzin are in their early thirties. The idea for this was randomly supplied by Amira Elizabeth as we rewatched the first season of _Korra_ a few weeks ago.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Lipstick and Silk**_

"It has to be in here somewhere," Lin muttered, sticking her head among the coats hanging along the wall and peering toward the floor. "Surely it just fell out of my pocket. Help me look, Tenzin, come on."

Tenzin, though, just sidled back toward the door and looked uneasily over his shoulder out into the hallway. They weren't supposed to be in the coatroom – it was off limits at Kwong's Cuisine, where the staff preferred to wait hand and foot on their customers – and the attendant could return any moment and bring his wrath down upon them for their trespass. He moved their own belongings over his arms and shifted his weight into one foot, growing anxious.

"Let's just leave it, Lin," he said, looking back at her. "It's only lip color, you've got tons of those."

"It's Kya's!" she argued, voice muffled as she leaned over to move furs around to see the far corner better. The floor there was empty save a few sweets wrappers. "Oh, she's going to _kill_ me! She bought that lipstick in the Fire Nation last year with Aunt Suki from a traveling vendor, she won't be able to replace it. Please, Tenzin, just help me look – it's a little enameled tube."

He sighed in defeat at her entreating and set their coats down on the receiving table, taking a moment to close the door in the hopes it would give them an extra few minutes before being caught out of bounds. "Fine, fine, what does it look like again?"

She turned to smile at him, grateful, and gestured to the space beside her, where she had taken her coat from just before noticing the lipstick's absence from her pocket. "It's a little tube, wooden and covered in pink enamel. Thank you. I'll look over here if you get that side. Goodness, I feel terrible for losing it."

Tenzin followed her direction, standing next to her in the small space and poking around between the coats to look down at the floor. It had likely simply been jostled out when her coat had been hung before dinner, and she bit her lip as the seconds went by with no luck in the search. The color could be replaced, certainly, but the value behind Kya's memory and attachment to it was irreplaceable. She should have put the silly thing in her handbag.

A flash of pink just behind the edge of a long, heavy fur caught her eye and she lunged for it. Her fingers closed around cool enamel, and she stood again, relieved.

Before she could turn, though, warm arms wrapped around her waist and Tenzin pressed his lips to the back of her neck, where her elegantly clipped hair left it exposed. "What are you doing?" she asked, amused, her head moving around only enough to see him from the corner of her eyes.

"I couldn't resist," he murmured, dipping his face to kiss her neck again, and then her shoulder around the thin strap of her dress. He pressed closer to her, his chest solid against her back. "Your perfume, standing so close…it was torturous. I needed to touch you."

"So touch me," she whispered, body alighting with fire in those few seconds.

"We're going to get caught," Tenzin said, tone obvious with his displeasure at the notion, and Lin pushed back against him until he took a step forward so she was pressed firmly into that thick fur coat she had moved aside moments ago to find her lip color. The sensation was unbelievable, the impropriety of it all and the exhilaration. She felt his lips barely against her skin, hovering there as his breath panted in and out.

She paused for just a moment, having to collect herself enough through her wild heartbeat to say lowly, "You started it."

He kissed her, in a line across the back of her neck and over the back of her shoulders to the other side, where he nudged at the shell of her ear with his nose. "I suppose I did." Before she could respond, he had pressed his lips to the back edge of her jaw, and then his hand slid down over her stomach to her hip. She could feel his excitement as strongly as her own, and the lipstick slipped from her grasp to topple back to the floor. "Which side is the skirt open on?" he asked, the breathy words hot against her.

"Here," she said with a sigh, hardly able to speak. But she helped him start to gather the silken fabric of her skirt up on the left until the slit at knee length was in his hand. Tenzin tugged it up higher, burying his face against the side of her neck, his hips tight to hers, as he brushed his fingers along the skin of her inner thigh. She lifted her leg, pushing her knee into the fur-padded wall both for support and to give him access as he started to move higher. Any damage she may have done to the coat was very far from her mind as he found the edges of her undergarments and moved the lace aside so his fingers could move ever so gently against her.

"Wh-what is going on here?"

Lin was able to swallow back her cry of disappointment just before it left her lips. Tenzin's hands fell from her very quickly, her skirt coming back down around her legs where it belonged, and they both turned together to see the head waiter standing in the open door with two coat check tickets in his hand and an aghast expression on his face.

"Out!" he cried, arm outstretching toward the door. "Get out! Banned, the both of you! I won't have this happen yet again, not you two, I don't care who you are! Out, now! Go!"

Tenzin opened his mouth, only then starting to become embarrassed as patrons in the entryway began to notice them, but Lin picked up their coats and shoved them at his stomach. He caught them, holding them there, and hastened toward the exit. Lin crouched to grab her lipstick and followed quickly after him before he could get too far.

"That was exciting!" she said brightly.

"You got us banned!" Tenzin almost wailed, a look of absolute dread coming over him. "What am I going to tell my mom? What am I going to tell _Bumi_? This is…I've never been banned from anywhere before, what an absolute disaster."

" _I_ didn't cause anything," Lin pointed out, matching his stride and looping her arm through his. Her touch calmed him slightly and she turned her face up to look at him, smiling. "We did it together, so I'd say we're equally guilty. And it _was_ worth it, wouldn't you agree?" A little grin tugged his lips and she swayed her hips into his. "I'll call in on the head chef tomorrow and get our names cleared. She owes me a favor."

"Thanks," he said softly.

"Tenzin?" She waited until he was looking at her, and she stopped walking and took his face into her hands to pull him down for a kiss. He kissed her back eagerly, the fire still blazing between them. She pulled back, though kept very close with her body pressed against his right there in the street.

"I will always want you to touch me," she told him, meeting his eyes with all the honesty she was able to share. "Always."


End file.
